


The Power of Emerging

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: The Power Of [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: sweet 10yr old Neil, this is a prequel to my lil fic series btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: How everyone's powers emerged.A prequel to The Power of Pain, it won't make much sense if you haven't read that.





	

Nathaniel was excited, it was a rare and odd feeling in his life so he tried to savour it as much as he could but also not let it show when his father was there. He looked to his mother as she sat beside him in the backseat of the car, she had a furrowed brow and looked tense but that wasn’t unusual when around her husband where everyone had to watch themselves from his impressive temper.

Nathaniel turned back to look out of the window as they travelled, tuning out his father’s vile words as he spoke to DiMaccio in the front seat. Nathaniel watched as the trees went by and the roads until they finally made it to their destination, a huge stadium which was completely pitch black and looked very daunting, if Nathaniel didn’t already know that it was an exy stadium he would have been scared.

That was why Nathaniel was excited however, he was here to play exy and not even as Abram, he could play as Nathaniel and be as much of himself as he could without angering his father who he still didn’t know why he was there.

The doors of the car were opened, DiMaccio having gotten out and opened the passenger side where Nathan sat and Mary having gotten out and gesturing Nathaniel to follow her out of that door and avoid contact with his father. Nathan led the way to a large gate where an Asian man in a black suit was standing who then proceeded to put open the gates to the stadium and they all filed in.

Inside was as pitch black as the outside almost making it look smaller than it actually was, if he strained his ears he was almost sure that he could hear the sound of exy balls hitting the side of a court, Nathaniel must have been dawdling as his mother harshly grabbed his arm almost making him trip to catch up with the rest of them. At the end of the corridor stood Lola and Romero Malcom, two of his father’s trusted and evil followers. Nathaniel tried to find something interesting to avert his gaze to but ultimately decided the ground was safer than meeting the eyes of any of his father’s people especially Lola.

“Where is Tetsuji then? I want to get this over with as quickly as possible.” Nathan asked and Nathaniel momentarily felt his father’s intense and hating gaze on him but didn’t look up to meet it.

“I can assure you that he is on his way.” The man who had let them in said, his tone flat and almost bored which was an odd sound to hear when directed to Nathan.

The large double doors behind them opened and five more men emerged through them, one was using a cane to walk and had an air of superiority that made Nathaniel tense and want to hide in his baggy clothes.

“If you will follow me.” The man with the cane said and it was only Nathaniel’s mother’s foot kicking his than made him realise that the man was speaking to him.

Nathaniel looked up from his feet to see that only the man with the cane and his mother remained, his father and his men already disappearing down a dark corridor. Nathaniel met the man’s gaze and struggled to keep it but years of having to look his father in the eye had prepared him, the man looked Nathaniel up and down and then proceeded down a different corridor than Nathan had gone down. Nathaniel looked back to see if his mother was following but she started to walk down the other corridor presumably to go to her husband.

Nathaniel struggled to keep up with the man as strided toward a changing room where two other boys sat on a bench, all kitted up in exy gear which made Nathaniel’s excited feeling come back.

“Riko, Kevin.” The man said looking at the two boys who had little numbers written on their faces, “this is Nathaniel Wesninski and today you will play a few scrimmages with him as the backliner.” The man then turned to Nathaniel. “There is a kit for you in the locker over there, get dressed and follow Riko and Kevin onto the court.” The man instructed pointing at a locker to the far end of the room before leaving.

The Japanese boy was the first to walk over to Nathaniel, a welcoming smile on his face. “I’m Riko Moriyama and this is Kevin Day.” He introduced. “You must be planning to play here a lot if you have kit made for you.”

Nathaniel didn’t know how to reply, he was very rarely in the company of other children. “Why do you have number 1 written on your face?” Nathaniel asked, changing the subject because he didn’t know if he could play here again no matter how much he loved exy.

“Because I’m going to be a famous exy player one day, I promise you that. The 1 shows that I am number 1, Kevin is number 2. We’re going to be Court one day. Maybe after we see how good you are, you can be number 3.” Riko suggested which made Nathaniel smile and want to show how good he was.

“We shouldn’t keep the master waiting.” Kevin said from over Riko’s shoulder. “You should get ready so we can play.”

“Okay.” Nathaniel said and went over to the locker with his stuff in it.

Inside was black and red gear that looked like it would perfectly fit Nathaniel’s tiny body, he grabbed it all and checked that Riko and Kevin weren’t looking as he slipped out of his t-shirt so that he could hide the still tender iron burn on his shoulder and the three knife slices on his chest. He quickly shrugged on his jersey and all of the gear and realised how much a better fit it was than the things he’d worn at the Little Leagues his mother took him to.

Once he was dressed he joined the other boys. They both smiled as they looked at Nathaniel in his gear, he couldn’t help but smile back. He followed them as they led him to the court doors where the man with the cane stood. They were each handed an exy stick, Nathaniel felt powerful with it in his hands and not even the powerful of his father’s people when they used their gifts to hurt people or make them do something, Nathaniel felt powerful as if he was in control of something which was rare in his tortured life.

The doors to the court were then opened and the boys headed out there. Nathaniel played as if his life was on the line and also like this was the one thing that made him happy because in reality it probably was. He played well with Kevin and Riko, trying to block them from the goal was difficult because they were very good but the couple of times he succeeded Nathaniel felt like he had purpose and wanted to keep feeling that as long as he could.

After they were done playing Nathaniel couldn’t keep the smile off his face, after getting changed back into their normal clothes Riko and Kevin were talking about how they live here and get to play every day and watch the Ravens train when they’re here. The man with the cane was then back, accompanied by a couple of men in suits, they didn’t say a word as they led all three boys up to one of the towers overlooking the stadium.

Nathaniel’s smile instantly left his face when he saw his father in the room, in the middle of the room was a man kneeling on a tarp and just looking at his completely unmoving body Nathaniel got a sinking feeling in his gut. Once the door was closed and everyone was inside the room, Nathan stood up from where he was perched on the edge of a table and approached the kneeling man.

Nathaniel hadn’t noticed the cleaver in his father’s hand until he sliced the man’s ear off, his screams filled the room. Nathaniel knew that he couldn’t help the man and get him away from his father, especially whilst Lola was there and her gift to stop someone from moving, one that he’d experienced first-hand when she wanted to mess with him. Nathaniel also knew better than to shut his eyes when this was happening so he stayed silent and watching as the man in front of him was sliced even more until the screams got too much for him to bare and he shut his eyes.

Nathaniel didn’t know what was happening or what he was doing but the screaming stopped like he’d wanted it to. Then the other grunts of pain or screams started, this time however it wasn’t then same screams as the man on the floor. Nathaniel opened his eyes to see each of his father’s people and his father himself on the floor, but it wasn’t just that he could see them all, Nathaniel could feel some force coming off of them as they seemed to be in agony. He didn’t know what had happened and he looked to his mother to see utter fear on her usually blank face. He risked turning to Riko and Kevin to see them looking terrified at the kneeling man and at Nathan.

Nathaniel watched as his father stood up, gritting his teeth and grabbed his trusty axe off of the table. He walked to the kneeling man who was looking at Nathaniel like he was a saviour. Nathan then proceeded to hack at the man, limbs being removed one by one but the man didn’t scream or even flinch as it happened, Nathan found that boring and chopped off the man’s head.

Nathan then turned towards his son, Nathaniel’s instinct to back away was over taken by Lola’s control on his body as she still lay on the floor occasionally letting out groans of pain.

“Stop it.” Nathan instructed Nathaniel as he stood in front of him, the bloody axe at his side.

“I’m not doing anything, sir.” Nathaniel quietly said, not knowing what his father was talking about but not wanting to risk his father’s temper.

“It seems you’ve gotten yourself a useful power, maybe you won’t be such a disappointment.” Nathan said and then shoved the butt of his axe into Nathaniel’s head, knocking him out.

Nathaniel woke up and immediately realised that he was no longer at Evermore, he was in his own bedroom. He sat up, still dressed in his clothes from earlier that day and his shoes on. Then he remembered what had happened and what his father had said about him having a power, the fear of being used by his father for his power struck him before he realised that someone was in his room. He squinted his eyes in the darkness to see his mom shoving his clothes into a duffel bag, she seemed erratic in her actions and it scared Nathaniel.

“Mom?” He blearily asked.

“Abram.” She said as she realised he was awake. “Get up now and be quiet.”

Nathaniel quickly got out of bed and followed his mother as she grabbed the duffel bag along with another one by the door. She led him through the house and to the garage where the tunnel that Nathaniel knew was how his father got rid of bodies was. They quietly snuck through it and out of the house.

“I’m not letting him have you. Leave Nathaniel behind now, you’re Abram until I can find something better.” Mary said when they got far enough away and were on a bus out of Baltimore. “And no matter what, never use your power again. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had the motivation to write a prequel series instead of chapter 11, so here it is. Tried to keep it in character, its hard writing children btw especially those *Riko that turn out vile and awful but wouldn't be that much as a child?
> 
> Anyway comments are appreciated, tell me if you want more of these. I did want to upload this with chapter 11 but i got too excited to post it so here it is.
> 
> My tumblr: stayneil.tumblr.com


End file.
